


Who What When Where Why

by Captain_Loki



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, First Time, Humor, Loss of Virginity, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Loki/pseuds/Captain_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time Kara loses her virginity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who What When Where Why

**Author's Note:**

> The story contains partaking in sex while under the influence of drugs/alcohol...I personally wouldn't consider it non-con but I can see where the subject can be a grey area...so warning just in case!

The ‘where’ is the least significant; tucked behind a stack of molding boxes in the detached garage of Karl’s parent’s house.

The room’s only grime covered window letting in just enough light to see the glow of the butt end of the blunt poised in Kara’s fingers, the other hand wrapped around the best bottle of Caprica scotch cubits can buy, compliments of one Mrs. Thrace on too hard of a bender to notice the good stuffs gone.

Which also explains the how.

“You’re gonna get the spins again if you keep drinking,” Karl warns, tipping the bottle back from Kara’s lips and screwing the cap on.

Kara blows a raspberry in his face before throwing her head back and laughing. Karl rolls his eyes and shoves her away playfully.

“C’mon, have another hit,” she says, shaking her head and holding the joint out. He eyes it and her wearily.

“I’m already feeling it.”

“C’mon gramps, live a little.” He reluctantly takes it from her, tokes twice before passing it back, coughing. She smirks at him, wags her eyebrow and leans back, takes a long drag.

“Yes, very impressive Thrace.” Kara just stares at him, after a moment she tilts her head to the side. Karl shrugs into himself self-consciously and looks away.

“It’s rude to stare,” He says, but his lip is twitching up.

“This is kicked,” Kara says, dropping the finished joint.

“Don’t forget it like you did last time,” Karl warns, moving to pick it up.

It was the ‘what’ that threw him.

Kara doesn’t have to lean very far, to capture Karl’s lips against her own, or she doesn’t think she’ll have to, before there’s a broad hand on her shoulder, pushing her a little one way as Karl leans back suddenly, falling over to the left away from Kara.

“Whoa!” He shouts.

Kara shoots him a look, and shoves his hand away, moving forward a little more persistently, ignoring the hand flailing towards her as she presses a kiss to Karl. Karl leans back.

“Shouldn’t we like…talk about this first?” He asks, staring at her incredulously.

She laughs, “Yea Karl, you talk, I’ll…” she grins and leans forward.

“Wha—oh,” Karl’s sentence stutters to a roaring halt as Kara sinks her teeth into his neck and sucks.

The ‘why’ was…obvious.

“Why are—“ he tries as Kara licks a trail to his collarbone, “do you even—?“ and bites.

“Words are hard,” Kara teases, grinning at him.

“Kara.”

“C’mon Helo we can talk with our pants off right?” She asks, reaching for his fly.

“We can’t! You’re…and I…I mean we’re…”

“Do you…not find me…?” Kara asks, looking crestfallen and hurt.

“What? No…you’re…I mean…” Karl just nods, trying not to smirk. Kara does it for him, pushing him onto his back and straddling him.

“Yeah,” she sighs.

“You’re such a dick.” Karl glowers.

“My Agathon, I didn’t know you were into that,” she teases.

“Aren’t you hot for the Adama family?” Karl questions, fighting Kara’s hands away from his zipper.

“One, Lee is hopeless, two, Zach is just figuring out what his dick is for let alone how to—“

“You talk a big talk Kara.”

“What are you implying?” Kara asks, stopping.

“That you’ve never exactly…walked the walk.”

“And you have?”

“I didn’t say I had,” Karl points out. Kara rolls her eyes and grips the hem of her t-shirt.

“We gonna frak or what?” Karl stares up at her, slides a hand beneath her shirt and cups her breast: his dick twitches where it rests beneath her.

“Take that as a yes?”

 

Afterwards, they stare at the paint speckled ceiling avoiding eye contact.

“So we should…never do that again.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
